Night Play Continued
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Continued story of Sherrilyn Kenyons Character Vane and his mate Bride. Marjean is Bride's cousin. She's come to help Bride with her daughter. But what is Marjean's real purpose? Is she really as innocent as she appears? Plus what happens when the Fates m
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE TO READERS:**

Please do not critize me for writing this story. I have just learned about Sherrilyn Kenyon's series. I read Were-Hunter and the story of Vane and Bride. I was inspired to write a story about Fury.

I don't know much about the rules of the Dark-Hunter world. So please just enjoy the story in the way that it was written.

Thank you,

Azure Dragon of the North.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story, aside from Marjean and Bryce belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon and her series of books. I don't own them.

**NIGHT PLAY **

**CONTINUED**

"Okay, so you have the number where I'll be staying." Marjean searched her desk one more time. "And you have the time and flight number for picking me up?"

She was hastily trying to find her passport and ticket. "And what about the-"

"Stop already!"

Sweeping her thick hair out of her eyes, she looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. He held up her passport and ticket with a lopsided grin on his face.

"You're going to miss your plane." He waved the ticket under her nose, "Now go."

Marjean heard the taxi honk outside. She grabbed her duffel and rushed down the stairs. Outside there was a thick blanket of snow and it was gently coming down. She hurried into her thick coat and stuffed her feet into her boots.

"Bryce! Where's my-"

He held up the color bag and handed it to her with her ticket and passport. "Have fun honey. I am sure Bride will be happy to see you.

Marjean looked up at him, "I wish you would come. I'd like them to meet you."

He sighed, this was an old discussion. "Jean I don't feel right meeting them yet. It's not that I don't want, it's just not right for me."

She sighed and nodded, "Okay."

The taxi honked again.

Marjean slung her bag over her shoulder and opened the door. The cold winter winds pulled her outside.

She paused and looked back. Bryce smiled and shivered in his T-shirt. After a moment she leaned in to kiss him.

"You're going to miss your flight." He said lightly and nodded to the taxi, "Call me when you land."

Marjean sighed and turned to the taxi. Looking back she watched her apartment building.

"So you're going to New Orleans, eh?"

"Yeah, my cousin has a daughter. I'm going to help out."

"You got kids?"

Jean looked at him for a moment, "No."

"Hmm, well that's good. Young kids like you shouldn't have children."

She rolled her head back against the seat. The taxi driver continued to talk about the decline of moral society. Marjean was distracted by a very bad feeling. She looked back to the distant building. She had the distinct feeling she would never see Bryce or her apartment again.

"We haven't missed the plan have we?" Bride asked for the hundredth time as she peered up at the board. Her husband shook his head as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Relax Bride," He said softly, "The plane hasn't landed yet. Come on, we know what gate it is."

Bride sighed as Vane lead her away. Beside them Fury strolled casually.

"So this is what an airport looks like?" He looked around at everything, "It's big."

"Flight 731 from Toronto Canada now landing at Gate 12."

"She's here!" Bride gasped and grinned, "I'm so excited to see her."

"How long has it been?" Vane asked as they neared the gate.

"Oh, I don't know, five years or so." Bride started searching the crowd that was gathering.

"There's a place up here." Fury had found a gap in the crowd.

Bride and Vane joined him.

"Does she look like you?" Fury asked as they waited.

"Well sort of, she has the same red hair, but does different things with it. And she's paler then I am. But we're built the same. She's shorter then I am. Plus her eyes are a different color. But yeah we resemble one another, I guess."

Fury spotted a young red head with the oddest eyes he'd ever seen. He recognized her vaguely. Her skin was a pale white that looked like snow. Her cheeks had a soft peach flush to them. She wore a thick jacket that was much too warm for this climate. Plus her boots were far too warm. She was carrying a bright pink gift bag in one hand. Her gaze swept the crowd.

"Marjean!" Bride shouted and laughed as she waved her arms.

The girl Fury had spotted looked over and smiled. It was the same warm smile that Bride and her mother had. She came over to them.

"You must be roasting in that get-up." Bride hugged the girl.

"yeah, I went from the deepfreeze to the microwave." She laughed as Bride chuckled.

"Give me your coat, we don't want you melting." Bride took the coat.

Fury eyed watched with mild interest. Marjean was built like Bride; all curves and feminine beauty. His gaze paused at the shirt she wore. It had the picture of a man's face. Half of it was a gorgeous man the other half was a wolf. They had the same eyes. The wolf looked dangerous but beautiful. Written below the image in white was: LIVE FREE AND LET IT BE

Fury glanced at Vane, he had seen the shirt too. He shrugged. Fury turned back to the women.

"Where's the angel?"

Bride smiled, "My mom is looking after her. She said we'd go faster without having to worry about Anya."

Marjean looked disappointed.

"Where's your bag?" Bride asked, changing the topic.

"It's been misrouted to Florida." Marjean ran a hand through her red hair. It was cut to fall in layers around her face. The longest layer came to her jaw. She was very pretty to look at.

"When will they get it sent here?" Bride asked.

"I don't know."

"Hmm," Bride looked to Vane, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce my husband."

Marjean laughed, "I's okay. We met at the wedding. How are you Vane?"

He shook the hand she offered, "I'm fine."

"And this is Fury right?" Marjean gave him a questioning look.

"Right." He shook her hand. "Nice shirt."

She looked down and her pale cheek flushed peach. "Oh gosh, I totally didn't realize what I put on this morning." Absently she tugged at the shirt. The material stretched over her full bosom.

Fury looked away and dropped her hand. "We should go."

"What will you do for clothes then?" Bride asked.

"I have clothes in my backpack."

Bride arched a brow, "What bag?"

Marjean paused and gasped, "Oh man! Hang on!" She turned and ran back to the gate.

It was amazing to watch her run. She didn't move with the same grace as a She-wolf. This woman moved like a goddess.

Fury shook himself and focused on the exterior of the airport.

She came back a second later, carrying a backpack. It had the outline of a full moon on it. Vane held out his hand and she gave it over with a smile. "Thanks. Sorry about that! I totally forgot it."

Bride put her arm around Marjean's shoulders, "Still doing that?"

"Yeah," She laughed, "If it wasn't for Bryce, I'd forget everything."

Vane caught the stiffening in his wife's shoulders. He took her left hand.

"You're still with him?" Bride asked softly.

"Yeah." Marjean didn't go into detail

They stepped outside and Marjean pulled in a deep breath. "So this is what warm weather feels like?"

Bride laughed. "Come on, we have shoes for you in the car. You're feet must be boiling."

They arrived at Bride and Vane's house. It was a simple two story with neutral exterior and a normal looking yard.

Bride parked their Honda next to an aged Toyota. Everyone climbed out; Vane took Marjean's bag again. Fury was carrying her coat and boots in one hand.

Bride was chatting as they walked to the front door. Marjean was looking at everything and kept laughing softly.

"Mom?" Bride called as they entered.

"Have you got Marjean? I don't want her forgetting we're her family." Joyce McTierney came out of the living room. She was carrying a little girl about a year old. The girl had bright red hair and green hazel eyes.

Bride walked up to her mother and took her daughter, "Thanks for watching her."

"You're welcome. She's the sweetest thing."

Marjean hung back as Vane went into the kitchen. Fury followed him.

Bride kissed her daughter's head as she spoke. "I had the boys set up the main floor guest room for you. I figured it would be easier for you. Vane will show you around after lunch."

Marjean nodded silently.

Joyce stepped around Bride and pulled Marjean into a hug, "How are you?"

"Fine, Aunty Joyce."

The older woman stepped back and watched her neice with an uncertain stare. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Joyce pursed her lips but shrugged. She turned to Bride, "You are coming for dinner tomorrow night."

"Will there be mashed potatoes?" Fury came out of the kitchen with a glass in one hand.

"Yes, just for you Fury." Joyce laughed, "Well kids, I'm out of here. I have a lot to do before tomorrow."

Marjean watched her Aunt leave and sighed. A part of her felt oddly lonely.

"Jean, would you mind?" Bride held out her daughter.

"No." Marjean took the child as Bride went to the kitchen.

She called back over her shoulder, "Fury, show her around would you?"

Fury and Marjean stared at one another for a long time. He sighed and turned, "Come."

She followed him, holding the baby close.

He waved absently as they passed the living room, "You know what that is."

Next was the main floor washroom with a shower. Then it was her room. Fury turned to the left and led her to the backyard. He stepped out and looked back at her.

"So that's it."

"And the upstairs?" She asked lightly.

Fury looked at her for a long time, "That's just off the entry."

"Oh, thanks." Marjean stood there awkwardly and looked at him again. Their eyes met and she felt an odd sense of heat rush up her spine. Fury turned and went inside.

She watched him retreat down the hall and looked at the baby in her arms. "You know, Ana, I think there's something odd going on here."

The baby gurgled in response.

Bride set the table and called Vane and Fury. She also went in search of Marjean and Anya. She found them sitting on the porch. Marjean was perched on the top step of the deck and her daughter was crawling around on a thick quilt.

There was a sad look on her cousin's face; as if she were remembering distant times. Times that she missed.

Anya looked up and waved an arm at her mother. Marjean followed the baby's motion. Her oddly eyes were dark for a moment before she smiled, the look of sadness vanished.

"Dinner is ready you two." Bride went back to the kitchen.

Vane and Fury arrived in the kitchen as Bride took the ham out of the oven. Fury took it to table. Vane inhaled deeply.

"It's perfect, Bride."

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

Marjean appeared with Anya in her arms. She set the baby in the highchair and sat down next to Fury.

Bride said the blessing and dinner started. Vane cut the ham and Bride handed him the plates. Marjean hesitated as Vane and she reached for the same dish. She pulled her hand back and nodded for him to go ahead.

He served himself and Bride before handing the dish to Marjean. She took it carefully.

Fury piled his plate high and sighed happily. "I enjoy hu-home cooked food."

Vane focused on feeding his daughter mashed carrots and peas.

"So why didn't Bryce join you?" Bride asked lightly.

Marjean paused in her meal, her eyes grew wide. "Oh no, I forgot to call him. He's going to freak."

"Go ahead and call him now." Vane said absently.

"No, I'll finish first." She looked at her plate and sighed, "Bryce said he isn't ready to meet my family."

Bride frowned, "But you've been together for six years."

Marjean's shoulders hunched, her voice was sad. "I know. Believe I know. He's afraid they're all like me."

"And what's wrong with that!" Bride was annoyed as she spoke. Marjean looked up at her with surprised eyes. Bride shook her head, "That's a stupid reason not to meet us."

"Yeah well for his tight assed parents it's enough."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Bride said hotly.

Marjean sighed again, "Oh sure."

Bride made an angry sound, "He didn't!"

The young girl shrugged, "He's not wrong, Bride."

"Oh sure. Need I remind you of Taylor?"

Marjean shook her head, "No. It's just his mother is worried I won't fit in at the country club."

"And why not? You're as charming as any of them and you're pretty and smart."

Just then the phone rang. No one moved to answer it. It kept ringing.

"I'll get it," Fury stood up and went to the living room. A moment he returned. "Marjean it's for you."

She excused herself and left the table.

Bride shook her head angrily, "I swear I'm going to rip his Country Club head from his shoulders."

Vane looked up at his wife, "If you don't like the man, say something."

"I have!" Bride pushed her plate away, "But Marjean has a very stubborn loyalty streak in her. I hope to God she hasn't mated with him."

Fury chuckled into his glass; Bride realized what she'd said and shook her head.

Vane glanced at his brother and his wife, he moved to speak when Marjean came back.

Bride looked at her, "Well?"

"Everything is fine." Marjean said gently and sat down. "Sorry about that, Vane."

He glanced at her, before looking at his wife. He shrugged, "Its fine."

Fury sat on the porch looking at the sky. He liked being over here it was peaceful and different from the pack commune. It was a nice change.

Noise drew his attention to the house; someone was crying. He listened closely and heard it. It was Marjean.

As he listened she left her room and wandered to the living room. He turned his back on the house. Within him his wolf raged to go inside and make sure she was okay. He kept himself sitting on the porch steps.

Marjean sank into the couch and curled up as much as she could. Hugging her legs to her chest she reached for the remote. Putting the television on mute she flipped channels until she found a cartoon. It was a stupid show but it kept her mind distracted.

Her mind however wasn't fooled for long. She remembered the conversation all too well.

_Bryce: I want you stay and enjoy yourself. _

_Marjean: But I'm only here for a week._

"_Your ticket is good for six months right?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_Don't worry about rushing back, I mean you haven't seen Bride in five years. And I know you love kids." _

"_But what about our trip to see your parents?"_

"_I won't go. It's time my mother learned she can't run my life." _

"_You'd say no to her. But what about your allowance?"_

"_I don't need her money anymore." _

_Marjean had hesitated, "Well if you're sure…?"_

"_Of course I am. Enjoy yourself and remember, I love you." _

Marjean shook her head against the couch cushions. The conversation faded and she was left with tears again. She gripped the cushions and closed her eyes. The tears kept falling.

Fury watched her cry and fought the desire to hold her. He stepped back from the living room and retreated upstairs to his room.

Vane woke with the baby and came downstairs. He paused at the sight of Marjean on the couch. She was curled up tight as if afraid. He glanced at the t.v. and waved his hand. The screen went black. He looked at Marjean and a blanket appeared over her. Silently he went to the kitchen and prepared the baby's breakfast.

By noon the entire house was awake. Vane and family were at the table having lunch, Marjean was in the shower. Anya was crying as if in pain.

Bride sighed, "I don't understand why she's so fussy." She looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe it's gas?" Vane offered as he finished is lunch. "I'll take her for a walk, perhaps that will help?"

Marjean walked in then; a towel wrapped around her shoulders. She wore black jeans and a black t-shirt. It had another werewolf picture on it. This one had: WILD AT HEARTGREAT IN BED.

She passed by the table rubbing her head.

Anya waved her arms a Marjean passed.

"It's not gas, she's teething. You might to try a cold washcloth. At some point you'll have to buy teething cream. It will make it easier on her."

Bride watched her cousin fill a glass with water. She turned and leaned on the counter as she drank it. The towel still covered half her head. There was a spray of red hair over her face; when she opened her eyes she looked eerie.

Marjean looked at their expressions, "What?"

"How did you know?" Bride asked.

"Anay's face is warm, so is her neck. It's a classic teething sign. So is the chewing. She loves to suck on her fist." Marjean set the glass in the skin.

She searched the drawers for a moment and pulled out a cloth. She ran the cold water tap for a minute. Soaking the cloth she turned off the water and crossed the floor. Anya grabbed the cloth with her small hands. She stuffed it into her mouth and the crying stopped.

Vane sat back in his chair, "How long did you plan on staying?" He shook his head, "I'd never have thought of that."

Marjean shrugged and pulled the towel away from her head. "I used it for awhile with Helios. It worked like magic on him."

The phone rang then. Marjean went and answered it.

Fury stood, "I should be getting back. See you at dinner tonight."

Marjean came back and he hesitated before stepping around her. "That was Deirdre. She wants to know if Anya as allergies."

Bride frowned, "What?" She stood up and went to the phone. "I have to go out, Marjean will you watch Anya?"

The front door closed a moment later.

Vane's cell phone went off and he sighed, "Sorry Anya." He kissed his daughter on the forehead, "I'll be back for dinner, baby." He stood up and nodded to Marjean as he left.

There was no sound of the front door closing.

Anya and Marjean stared at one another for a long time. "Well kiddo, it's just us now."

Marjean was comfortably seated on the floor with Anya in her lap. The television was on low and there was a nature program on about the properties of water.

Neither one of them were watching it. Anya was too busy sucking on her washcloth to pay any attention to the show. Marjean was too busy watching the baby to care about the television.

Anya was a smart child and often climbed off Marjean's lap. It was surprising the child could move so well, but Marjean brushed it off as good genes. Anya would crawl around the living room; every so often she would stand and wobble around for a bit..

Several times Marjean would get up and help the baby walk. They ended up back at the couch and would end up staring at one another again. Only to start the cycle over again.

The evening had settled on the city of New Orleans. Marjean was feeding Anya when Vane appeared out of nowhere. One second they were alone the next he was there.

"Damn, you should warn people when you do that." Marjean snapped and regained her chair. It had fallen when she jumped up.

Vane looked as startled as she did, "Sorry, I didn't remember you were here."

"That's fine. Just…never mind." Marjean got up and cleared the dish of food. She rinsed it in the sink as Vane picked up his daughter and snuggled her.

"I hope she wasn't too much of a problem."

"Nope, she was great."

Anya started to cry again; Marjean brought a fresh cold cloth. Vane accepted it and Anya quieted after a few moments.

"We should get ready for dinner, Bride will be home soon." He left the kitchen with his daughter in his arms.

Marjean went back to her room and closed the door. She grabbed her bag and stared at the contents. She had single 'nice' shirt. It was black with a low cut V-neck and short sleeves. It wasn't really what she wanted to wear to her Aunt's home. But the only other alternative was a shirt that said PAW ME UP. Somehow that didn't seem right either.

Sinking to the bed, she stared at her current shirt. Perhaps Bryce was right; she had no right to be in his world. She designed werewolf shirts with sexy slogans on them. When word had gotten out that she designed her own shirts; people had come knocking. She had a small business that she ran out of her basement. Printing up T-shirts with hunky werewolves on them. Her favorite was a design she had kept for herself. It had come to her in a dream and she kept it to herself.

"Marjean, come on!"

"Almost ready." She called and changed to the black V-neck. Stuffing her shirt into her bag she left her room.

Vane and Bride where at the door, waiting for her, they left once she joined them.

It was a full house for Joyce McTierney; her daughter Deirdre had brought her children and Paul was here with his wife. With Vane and family the house was filled to capacity.

"Bride, come help me in the kitchen. Vane, Paul wants you in the backyard. Oh and Marjean, be a good girl and watch the kids please. When Fury gets here let him know to join the boys."

Marjean took Anya from Vane and went into the living room. Deidre's two kids Geoffrey and Mary were playing with Lego. The toy looked brand new. They glanced up at her but didn't say hello.

Once settled in the couch, Marjean placed Anya on the floor and kept an eye on her as she crawled around.

Sounds of laughter and conversation floated from the kitchen. Bride's laugh made Anya pause once or twice. The child decided to follow the sound. Marjean went with her. She did't try to stop the girl, just kept an eye on her.

Anya used the wall to stand and wobbled. Marjean offered a hand and Anya stared at her. After a second the child took it and took a step forward. She wobbled. Marjean leaned down and took her other hand to support Anya.

The conversation became clearer as they approached the kitchen. Anya seemed driven to find her mother.

Deirdre's voice floated out to them, "I feel sorry for her. I really do. I mean she's not going anywhere."

"That's enough Deedee. Leave Marjean alone tonight. She's being really sweet to watch Anya for Bride and Vane."

"Yeah but have you ever wondered why she is so good with kids?"

Marjean stopped in her tracks. Anya had to stop and she looked up.

"What are you saying Deirdre?" Aunt Joyce snapped.

"You should ask Marjean about it."

Marjean stared down into hazel green eyes and smiled. "We should head back kiddo. The kitchen is too crowded.

Anya negotiated the turn and they started the slow journey back. Just then the door opened and Anya made a happy sound.

Marjean looked up and stared up into the face of Fury. He looked down and his eyes were full of heat. She was keenly aware of his star and where he was looking. The shirt exposed her chest, when she was bent over like this it showed everything.

Anya got loose from Marjean and wobbled up to Fury. He reached down without lookinga way from Marjean. His eyes moved to her face. The hot look in his eyes made her feel giddy.

There was no guessing the thoughts in his head. She swallowed tightly and he watched the motion. For some reason she couldn't remember how to stand straight. If anything she wanted to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Is that Fury I heard?" Aunt Joyce called.

"Yes." Marjean answered and her voice sounded funny. Their gazes were locked onto each other.

"Fury! Paul wants to see you in the backyard, Vane's already there. I think it has something to do with a new dog we got in last week." Aunt Joyce shouted again.

Fury looked away as he answered Joyce.

Marjean didn't hear the response. Her attention was locked on the muscled perfection of manly desire in front of her. Had any man ever looked that good in jeans before? She doubted it.

"Marjean, are you okay?" Aunty Joyce called again.

"I'm fine, just a little warm." As soon as the words left her mouth she was sorry. Fury looked back at her with a smoldering gaze.

She stood up quickly and crossed her arms. Which in this shirt didn't fix anything; it brought his gaze to her chest again.

"What's going on in there?" Bride called. "It's too quiet."

"Nothing," Marjean called, "I was just thinking something." Again the words sent embarrassment blazing through her. Could she not keep her mouth shut?

"Everything's fine, Bride." Fury called and still hadn't looked away from Marjean.

"Why don't you head out into the backyard?" Joyce asked.

"I'm a little distracted," Fury responded. His voice was oddly deep and sent shudders down her spine. Marjean knew he caught her body's response.

"What is going on in here?" Bride came into the hall and stopped.

Marjean was grateful that her back was to her cousin. She knew what her face looked like. Her eyes held desire and her face reflected it. Fury's eyes gave him away. He blinked and the look disappeared. Marjean was surprised at the disappointment that hit her.

Fury stepped around her and headed out to the backyard. Anya gurgled happily in his arms.

Marjean heard Bride behind her. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, like she didn't want anyone else to hear it.

"Yes," The word was whispered, as if her throat wasn't working.  
Bride touched her shoulder and Marjean started to cry. "Go for a walk."

"No, I have to watch the kids." Marjean used her hands to wipe her face. "I'm fine. I just…I'm fine."

She turned and moved to the living room. She paused and looked back, a slight smile curled her lips. "Thanks B."

Bride nodded. "Welcome."

Dinner conversation was dominated by Patrick stories. Marjean poked at her food but couldn't bring herself to eat. Bryce's chiding of her appetite haunted her right now.

"Jean, are you sick?"

She jumped and looked up; Patrick was staring at her. "No, why?"

"You haven't touched a thing. That's not like you."

"I shouldn't." Marjean muttered the ingrained response and wanted to cry.

"Why the hell not?" Patrick growled. "A woman should eat."

She focused on him and wanted to smile, but couldn't. "I…"

Deirdre cut in, "How's Bryce?"

Marjean resisted the urge to slump in her chair, "He's fine."

"Still living off his trust fund?"

"He says he's going to quit."

Deirdre made a noise, "Have you guys set a wedding date yet?"

"No. We're not even engaged."

Deirdre peered at as if shocked, "Why not? It's only natural for you two. I mean it's been what….four years…?"

"Six." Marjean corrected.

"Right well, that's a long time." Deirdre made a show of thinking, "Is Helios still living with you?"

"No, his grandmother takes care of him now."

"Oh so his mother is still…."

Marjean felt her face go hard, her eyes snapped up to stare at Deirdre. "Dead, yes."

The other woman's eyes widened. "Oh! I had no idea. What a shame."

"Yeah," Marjean's voice was icy, "How's Chris?"

Deirdre narrowed her eyes, "Fine."

"Still living in Maine with that mini-skirt of his?"

The woman tensed, "Yeah."

"Oh I had no idea. What a shame."

Joyce set down her fork with a clatter, "That's enough, you two."

Deirdre's eyes darkened, "At least I kept my children." She stood up and left the room.

Marjean was flooded with the urge to chase after her and rip her apart. Instead she sat in her chair and held her fork in a death grip.

Silence hung heavy in the air.

"Deirdre did that on purpose," Patrick sounded surprised. "But why? What is she talking about?"

Marjean squeezed the fork; tears and rage swelled up. She remembered the look on Bryce's face the day she had told him. The look of panic and horror. She should have left him then. Turned around and walked out on his arrogant ass. But no, instead she had done as he ordered.

Someone touched her and she slapped the hand away. The memories were still too strong and she felt the pain all over again. Jumping up from the table she ran for the nearest exit and crashed outdoors.

Running was all she could do. But it wasn't enough. She wanted to scream and fight and tear at the past. She wanted to beat it and more then anything she wanted to beat the shit out of Bryce.

Her foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk and she fell. The cement tore at her chest and arms. She cried out in pain and started a wailing that she had held in for years. She lay on the ground in pain and it wasn't all from the present.

"_It's for the best, kids your age shouldn't be worried about children." The doctor smiled at her while she sat in his examination room. _

"_And don't worry, when the time is right you can have children. But now isn't that time, you understand right Marjean?"_

She hadn't understood but she'd been desperate to make Bryce happy. She had done as he asked and tried to ignore the cold terror of reality.

"Marjean?"

She flinched and curled up even more.

Warm hands that were strong and real touched her hair. The heat of the touch seared through her skull. It was a welcoming heat, like a fire in winter. That heat poured down her body as those hands gently picked her up. She was floating in warmth and the cold terror within her was sliding away.

Opening her eyes she found herself in a strange place. She sat up in fear and felt a warm hand touch her hand. She looked down and followed the arm up to a muscled shoulder. Thick hair spilled over that shoulder as his face moved into her sight.

"Fury?"

He nodded, "I came after you." His other hand moved to her chest she covered herself with her hands. "You're bleeding."

She looked down and saw the angry scratches. A foggy memory of falling came to mind. Holding up her arms she saw that they were scratched too. Shiny ointment covered them.

He moved on the bed and she looked at him, "I'll take you home."

She grabbed his arm, "No." The next words came out in a sad voice, "I don't have one."

Something flickered through his eyes.

Marjean remembered the look that had been his eyes earlier. Se was desperate to see it again. A need so deep it hurt roared through her. Her hand slid up his arm to his hair. Fear made her breath catch as she touched it. The hair was just as thick and silken as it looked. Fury didn't move under her hands. She pushed her hands deeper into his hair. A deep growl came from fury and she jumped. Her hand fell away. He caught them in both of his.

Her mouth was suddenly dry as she looked into his face. Heat burned out of his eyes like a primal beast.

Marjean could barely breathe past her desire and her hammering heart. Fury never moved; he simply held her hands and looked at her.

After a moment, she found the courage to breathe in and lean forward. She was shaking as desire raged in her. It was a thing that threatened to break out of her skin. Her mouth brushed his hair and it smelled of the forest. The scent thrilled through her.

Fury sat still; He wanted to claim her as his. Something deep within hungered for this woman. He felt his wolf howl within. It too wanted her.

His muscles were tight with the need to have her. His cock was swollen with it.

He felt her breath along his hair and wanted to take her. A growl came from him as his wolf snarled in pleasure. She had no idea how she teased him like this. It was enough to make him mad.

Marjean hesitated, the sound was pure animal and it made her feel oddly excited. No man had ever effected her life this. Not even Bryce. She'd never desired Bryce. But this man, this wild looking god of beauty….she desired him

Fury looked up and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. The fear that he would hurt her. He reached up, his hand brushed her breasts. Lust flashed in those strange eyes. His hand paused. He wanted her to look at him in desire, not fear.

The wolf in him demanded to have her. The human in him called for caution. He was torn.

He pulled away from her; too conflicted to act.

Marjean stared into his eyes and saw the conflict. He wanted her, like she wanted him. But he was also afraid. Like she was. As he pulled away she felt her heart break. He wouldn't touch her either. Was she so ugly to men?

She looked down at her scratched chest. Without thinking she pulled off her shirt. She'd never liked her body; it wasn't small or thin. Nothing about her was small. That included her chest. She was a solid C cup.

On a whim she grabbed his hand and placed it between her breasts. Her heart raced against his hand.

Fury froze; her skin was warm under his hand. It was soft and fragile. Not at all like the she-wolf. They were all hard and muscled. There was nothing soft about them.

"Feel my heart?" She asked in a very uncertain voice. "I'm scared too." She paused as if not sure of what to say. "I….I've never wanted a man as much as I want you. I've dreamed of this moment since I met you at the wedding. I would often wake at night and cry because of how much I want you."

Fury looked back at her. She was being honest. He didn't know what to do with her. A she-wolf would have been on him already. They would be rolling around on the floor and trying to overpower the other.

But this woman….she sat there, topless, just being honest. It confused his animal side. Why wasn't she being aggressive or demanding? Could it be that humans didn't do that?

Fury ignored the question as another came to mind. What would she be like to taste?

Marjean watched as he leaned down to her. His eyes were bright with hunger as he leaned closer. His lips brushed hers. She reached up and put her arms around his neck. His thick hair was arm against her arms.

Fury was startle at how much his body enjoyed her softness. He leaned against her and was welcomed. There was nothing hard about her. Her body was warm and gentle as he kissed her mouth.

They fell back against the bed. He was quick to deepen the kiss for fear she would think he wasn't aware of her. His body trembled with the desire.

Marjean was lost to the skill of his tongue as he claimed her mouth. Her hands ran down his back and paused. Scars marked his back; some were deep others were not. She could feel the pattern of claws and a bite. In the back of her mind she knew what had caused them. But in the front of her mind she was lost to the kissed by this man.

Fury wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. Her arms slid down his back to the edge of his jeans.

A stray thought came to her mind, "Why aren't you wearing your shirt?"

Fury frowned and pulled back, "What?"

"Your shirt, why aren't you wearing it?"

"Are all humans this complicated?"

"I don't know."

He stared at her, "I took it off because your blood was all over it."

"Oh," He was startled to see you blush, "Sorry."

Fury smiled as he kissed her, "I'm not."

His hands undid her bra and it made her moan as her breasts sprang free. His mouth trailed down her neck to her left shoulder. He paused at the feel of scar tissue and traced it with his tongue. She gasped and moaned again. Her body trembled under his hands.

His mouth slid down to her left breast and she cried out softly. His wolf rejoiced in giving her pleasure.

Her breathing was quick and deep as he suckled her.

Marjean lay back against the mattress as he kneeled above her. Her eyes opened and she was dreaming. She had to be; no man could be this gorgeous. With his hair loose it fell to just past his chest. The streetlights painted his chiseled chest and stomach in orange light; as if flames were playing against his skin.

She reached up and traced the pattern of shadow and light. Fury threw back his head and growled at her touch.

Her hands played across his nipples and down his ribs. There were scars on his left side. She ran her fingers along them, wondering at how he had gotten them. Her hands came to the edge of his jeans. She drew away.

Fury stopped her hands and placed them on the button. "Go ahead."

She lay there, staring up at him. He looked down at her. His green hazel eyes burned like dark jewels.

Marjean's hands shook as she fumbled with the button.

Bryce had always been naked when he wanted her. He'd turned out the lights and told her to undress before he touched her.

Tears came to her eyes as the button remained fastened.

Fury stilled her hands. He saw the tears; that was the last thing he wanted. Gently he took her hands to his shoulders and put them around her neck. He drew her body into his arms and held her to him. His hands ran up her back; he felt scars near her shoulders. His hands pushed up and into her hair.

She moaned, her back arched as he repeated the motion. Her hips moved and he groaned. Her body arched again and he swallowed her breast. She cried out as her hands flexed in his hair.

Fury rolled them. She was trapped under his hands; as he kissed her back. His tongue traced the scars across her shoulders. She moaned.

His fingers nimbly removed her jeans and he paused at the lack of underwear. He was greatly pleased at the sight of her naked.

"Don't humans were underwear?"

She looked at him, "What?"

"Don't your women wear things under their jeans?"

"Not all of us."

He grinned and it sent shivers up her spine. "How delightful."

Fury kept her on her side as he kissed down her arm and to her hip. Her breathing was ragged as he kissed his way down her thigh. She made a sound and he paused. His eyes rolled up to her face. She was watching him with very needy eyes.

He used his tongue to lick a long hot line up her thigh to her hip. Crawling over her legs, he nudged her legs open. She moaned as his breath teased the hairs of her mound.

The scent of her drove him crazy as he watched the lines of her body. She reminded him of a goddess.

Marjean felt his lips touch her softest place and she wanted to cry for joy. No man had ever kissed her there. She longed to feel it and now she was. This man knew how to use his tongue and she gasped over and over as he gave her a new experience.

Fury heard her pleasure cry and rolled her to lay on her stomach. He pressed his chest against her back and noticed the tattoos on either shoulder blade. He traced the left one with his thumb.

It was an ancient symbol; one that the Celtics had used long ago. It was one of the symbols of the 'horn moon,' sacred to the goddess Diana.

Her right shoulder, the one with the majority of scars, held a double bow and two arrows. He paused and stared at the symbol. It was symbol oddly close to that of the Dark-Hunters.

Marjean turned her head to stare at him, "What's wrong?"

"Your tattoos," He said softly.

She gave him a confused look. "You don't like women with tattoos?"

He shook his head, "This one." He traced the mark on her right shoulder. "It means something in my world."

"It's one of the symbols of Artemis. I think of her as my patron goddess." Marjean shrugged, "I know it's stupid, this is the twenty-first century after all. But there's something calming about knowing I wear her mark." She reached one hand up and touched the mark. Her fingers brushed his. Their eyes met.

Fury lowered his head and kissed her fingers. She laughed softly, it was a rich sound. His tongue flicked out and licked her fingers. She laughed again. Fury rubbed his chest against her back and heard a gasp.

His wolf roared through him and he had to resist the urge to bite her. It was a sign of passion for them. But it might scare her.

Fury pulled away and quickly shed his jeans and shoes. He pressed his naked body the length of hers and she moaned in pleasure.

They cuddled together. His arms wrapped across her chest as his legs tangled with hers. She folded her arms over his. Absently his fingers played with one of her nipples. She made soft noises. His mouth kissed her neck and she wiggled gently under him.

Marjean brought his hand to her mouth and placed soft and light kisses against the palm. Fury was startled at how good that felt to him. He straddled her body and looked down at her.

He wanted to speak but didn't know the words. Instead Marjean found them for him.

"I want you inside me. Take me, Fury."

It was so easy to slide into her body and it was a nice place to be. As he moved his hips he enjoyed the wet softness of her around him. He heard her gasp and whisper words of encouragement. He didn't need any but obeyed them.

The climax hit them both and she shuddered under him. Fury growled at the release that drove him deep into her body. She grabbed him in surprise as her body reacted to him. He held her close and they shuddered together.

He would take longer to finish then she would. But to his surprise, her body kept coming with him.

When it was over for both of them they fell to the bed and lay quiet. Marjean pulled him to her held him. She snuggled against his chest. The only sound was their fast breathing.

Fury's thoughts were oddly quiet; for the first time in a very long while, he was peaceful. The usual thoughts of worry that consumed him, didn't now. As he held her, he was restful.

Marjean had never been at peace like this. Bryce had always pushed her away. Fury didn't; he seemed to desire her touch. She closed her eyes and for the first time in too long, she slept.

Bride woke to the sound of Anya crying. She moved to get up but Vane was already out the door. She went back to sleep.

Vane walked in and paused at the sight of Marjean holding Anya.

"When did you get in?" He asked.

"Just now. I must have woken her when I closed the door. Sorry." Marjean looked at him and her face was the most peaceful he'd ever seen it.

Anya quieted and went back to sleep. Her tiny hands relaxed and she was peaceful.

"See you in the morning then."

"Yeah." Marjean jumped suddenly, "Ow!"

Anya stirred but didn't wake.

Vane crossed the floor and took his daughter as Marjean started rubbing her hand. They both watched as a beautiful pattern appeared on her palm. It reminded her of a Greek pattern she'd seen once.


End file.
